SEÑOR SANTA
by NANNDY
Summary: Las consecuencias de un día de compras y una tierna carta navideña redactada por dos pequeños maguitos.


**SEÑOR SANTA**

- Sev ¿crees que elegimos todos los regalos que los bebés pidieron? -le pregunto en cuanto entramos en nuestra casa de Hogsmeade, siempre que mi esposo puede escaparse de las obligaciones que tiene nos trasladamos a descansar en ella, el resto del año vivimos en el castillo, Severus fungiendo como director de Hogwarts y yo en el puesto de maestro de vuelo, algo que no toma demasiado de mi tiempo ya que las clases únicamente se imparten a los alumnos de primer año y solo dos veces por mes actúo como árbitro en los partidos de quidditch, lo que es maravilloso ya que puedo dedicar el resto de mis horas a mi familia, aunque en la opinión de mi amiga Hermione es un despilfarro de mi potencial mágico, el que según ella debería explotar para el bien común, que a mi edad debiese tener metas más importantes que ser un simple amo de casa, además que lo único que hago es pasearme todo el día en pantuflas recogiendo juguetes regados por la sala, cocinar la cena sin necesidad al tener un batallón de elfos que pueden prepararla mejor de lo que yo lo hago, o persiguiendo a mis activos hijos, pues enseñar vuelo es algo que podría hacer incluso un squib, que si no deseo que mis hijos sean cuidados por elfos, bien podría encargarse Molly, tal cual lo hace con su hijito Hugo y ahora la bebé Rose, pero como siempre le recalco que ya fui utilizado por el gobierno mágico inglés desde mis primeros años y si a mi esposo no le importa lo mediocre que pueda resultar mi deseo de encargarme de mi familia personalmente, pues nadie debiese censurarme por ello, además que tiene el suficiente dinero como para mantenerme, debo aclarar que mi trabajo es de tipo voluntario, por ende solo recibo los agradecimientos por parte del consejo escolar, aunque la satisfacción que me proporciona el no perder los momentos importantes con mi familia compensa con creces cualquier supuesta pérdida económica- espero no haber olvidado nada de lo que durante todas estas semanas mis pequeñitos han estado nombrando.

- ¿Pero si en la carta que los niños hicieron se supone que pedían sus regalos? -me dice algo sorprendido por mis palabras, se ve algo divertido con los brazos abarrotados de paquetes, ahora que lo pienso creo que compré demasiadas cosas- se supone que la leerías la semana pasada y luego la harías desaparecer aprovechando que llevé a los niños con Draco para su pijamada con Scorpius.

- Bueno, estuve muy ocupado ese día y pues solo le apliqué un encantamiento desilusionador -en realidad es que cuando estaba por salir de nuestra habitación para sacarla del árbol donde mis bebés la habían dejado la noche anterior me fijé que el armario estaba abierto y cuando fui a cerrarlo mis ojos se posaron en unos pantalones que hace un tiempo había comprado y aún no tenía la oportunidad de lucirlos ante Sev y como estaríamos solos, pues decidí prepararle una sorpresa a mi esposo.

- Por eso caminamos tanto comprando todos esos obsequios -me mira algo enfadado ante mi olvido, pero aún así comienza con su trabajo de esconderlos- si hubieses leído la carta habría sido más fácil, habríamos ido directo por lo que pidieron, ¿acaso no se supone que esa fue la razón por lo que sugeriste que escribieran a ese hombre obeso?

- ¡Santa, Sev! -me mira rodando los ojos ante mi olvido- perdón, es que se me olvidó la dichosa carta -hago una mueca de pena ante mi lapsus, algo que le encanta y el solo regresa con su trabajo- amor apresúrate con esos obsequios, hay que guardarlos antes de que los niños regresen por la noche -lo veo ocultar de uno en uno y de muy mal modo los presentes navideños en el compartimiento secreto sobre las lozas de la chimenea, por suerte les puse un hechizo para que no se maltrataran, yo no sé por qué está tan enfadado si esta vez solo nos hemos demorado un par de horas en el callejón Diagon- escóndelos bien, no quiero mis bebés los encuentren.

- ¿No sería mejor haberlos encogidos? -me mira con ese lindo rostro de enfado que sabe me encanta pues me recuerda al tiempo en que era su estudiante y terminaba saltándole encima para amarnos en cualquier lugar- me has hecho cargarlos durante más de cinco horas, ¿acaso sabes cuánto pesan?, pude haber aprovechado este día sin los niños en algo más relajante que comprar, ya estoy muy viejo para que me tengas de aquí para allá cargando tus cosas.

- Amor, no te pongas así, tu jamás serás viejo ante mis ojos -me acerco muy lentamente como sé que le agrada y pego todo lo que me es posible mi cuerpo a su espalda- además, sabes que cuando te enfadas me enciendes como un letrero muggle.

- Eres un pequeño pervertido -sin el mínimo de cuidado deja los obsequios en el suelo y me agarra las nalgas para atraerme con fuerza hacia su cuerpo para que podamos sentir a nuestros animados miembros que cual boy scout están siempre listos para servir a sus dueños- voy a cobrarme todas estas horas en que me tuviste como tu burro de carga -ante su tono tan autoritario comienzo a mover mi cuerpo de forma ondulante para aumentar nuestras erecciones- te enseñaré a no provocarme.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!, eso quiero, que me enseñe a ser un buen alumno profesor Snape -nos fundimos en un beso lleno de lujuria que solo se detiene cuando mi esposo intempestivamente me gira para arrojarme con algo de fuerza sobre el respaldo del sofá más cercano dejándome con el cuerpo inclinado, enseguida siento como su miembro completamente despierto se refriega entre mis nalgas- ¡Oooohhhh Merlín!, definitivamente eres mi burro pero no de carga precisamente.

- Mocoso del demonio, aún no me dices qué fue lo que te distrajo de tu deber -continúa moviendo su cuerpo contra el mío provocando que empiece a gemir más y más alto, besando y lamiendo mi cuello de forma sensual mientras aferra mis caderas como impidiendo que me aleje, ¿pero quién sería tan idiota de hacerlo cuando sé que me espera un momento glorioso?- dime ¿qué te entretuvo?, espero que no hayas estado probando tu nueva escoba mientras no estaba, no me gusta que la uses cuando hay mal clima.

- O no, para nada, lo de montar vino después y no fue precisamente una escoba, aunque fue igual de duro lo que tuve entre mis piernas -llevo mis manos hacia mi miembro que ha comenzado a incomodarme al estar atrapado entre mi ropa y el sofá- ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste esa tarde?

- ¿Quién olvidaría la imagen del amor de su vida tendido en tu cama vestido con un ajustado pantalón negro de látex y el torso rodeado de un par de correas que se unían en un aro prendido en su ombligo? -siento el suave ruido del cierre del pantalón de Sev a mis espaldas y luego de un solo movimiento de su mano me desnuda por completo, es tan bueno en magia sin varita, aunque solo le gusta presumir de ello cuando nos encontramos solos, mi esposo es la persona más modesta que he conocido en la vida, pero, ¿cómo no sospechar lo bueno que es si cuando entra en mi mente puede hacer maravillas?, estaba tan ido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando convocó el frasco de lubricante de nuestra habitación, solo me percaté de ello al sentir el suave y agradable aroma a orquídeas que inunda el ambiente, aunque nos encontremos envueltos en una nube de pasión, jamás ha entrado en mi sin preparación previa, lo que algunas veces hace que pierda los estribos, como ahora, cuando lo único que deseo es sentirlo en mi interior- a la mañana siguiente no te podías levantar, igual que hoy tampoco podrás voy a cobrarme este agotador día.

- Eso espero -siento como uno de sus dedos se introduce suavemente en mi interior y comienza a moverse lentamente, yo solo pido entre gemidos por sentir mucho más de él dentro de mi- no demores solo ponte un poco y entra ya -muevo mis caderas para que su miembro choque contra mis nalgas y así provocarlo, algo que no necesita demasiado esfuerzo y al cabo de unos segundo siento que me llena por completo- ¡ohhh Dios!, esto….es tan…perfecto, dame más… -creo que podría llegar a perder la razón con solo sentir como Sev me llena completamente, pero ahora se ha quedado quieto esperando a que termine de acostumbrarme de tenerlo tan dentro, así que guío mis manos hacia atrás para apresar sus caderas y acercarlo más a mi- ….duro….¡Dioosss!...

- Eres un….maldito blasfemo -me muerde suavemente el cuello haciendo que lance un gemido de placer, pues al mismo tiempo da la primera embestida haciendo chocar su pelvis contra mis glúteos, cada vez que hacemos el amor es como si fuese la primera, nuestra entrega siempre está llena de amor, ambos tratamos de que el otro disfrute, pero también la lujuria y el deseo forman parte de cada momento- sé que lo haces para provocarme…..mocoso…. -se siente tan erótico el estar siendo penetrado de esta forma tan salvaje, además el hecho de que Sev esté completamente vestido con solo su delicioso miembro descubierto y a mí me tenga como Dios me trajo a este mundo me provoca un morbo imposible de ocultar, lo que hace que mis movimientos para recibirlo con mayor intensidad en mi interior sean cada vez más y más rápidos, mis piernas ya no me pueden sostener acabo poniendo todo mi peso en el sofá, el que debido a los embates que recibo termina por deslizarse, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo, por suerte mi héroe personal tiene unos magníficos reflejos y aún sin salirse de mi interior amortigua el golpe con sus brazos, acto que provoca que se hunda mucho más profundo.

- ¡AAAHHH! -aunque grito algo fuerte, causando que Sev se detenga, más que dolor lo que me ha causado es placer- se sintió….delicioso…. sigue amor.

- No pensaba…..parar -creo que él también sintió esa oleada de éxtasis recorrerlo de los pies a la cabeza como a mi, pues sus embestidas comienzan a ser cada vez más profundas y rápidas, además el hecho de estar haciéndolo en el suelo, algo que no es muy frecuente cuando hacemos el amor, nos está brindando una experiencia que recordaremos por mucho tiempo, los gemidos van en aumento mezclados con "te amos" gritados por ambos, a veces incluso los pronunciamos al mismo tiempo, los besos, caricias, mordidas y todo aquello que pueda brindar placer a nuestra contraparte se hacen presente hasta que ya no puedo esperar más y termino regando mi semilla, parte en el suelo y otra parte en la mano de mi esposo que se había encargado de mi erección, al mismo tiempo producto de los espasmos que me invaden aprisiono el miembro de Severus lo que logra que en solo una fracción de segundo lo sienta llenar mi interior- te amo mocoso.

- Yo también lo amo señor Snape -nos besamos tratando de recuperar nuestro ritmo cardiaco cuando me doy cuenta como sale lentamente de mi, cada vez que lo hace siento como si un frío recorriera mi piel, pero enseguida esa odiosa sensación de vacío es reemplazada por los cálidos y amorosos brazos de mi esposo que se recuesta sobre la alfombra atrayéndome hacia el e invocando una manta para cubrirme- me dejaste agotado, tendrás que darme uno de tus viales de poción energizante.

- Creo que nos hará falta a ambos -me acaricia la espalda lentamente hasta llegar a mis glúteos los que masajea suavemente, siempre las caricias post orgasmo son algo en lo cual no escatimamos- creo que será mejor leer lo que nuestros pequeños angelitos pidieron, espero que con todo lo que elegiste no haga falta ir de nuevo de compras -con un suave movimiento de su mano hace aparecer la carta junto a mi regazo, he tratado de convencerlo de que muestre ante otras personas lo gran maestro del arte de la magia mental que es, pero él prefiere mantenerlo en secreto, yo creo que es una especie de resguardo por si alguna vez se encontrara inhabilitado de ocupar la varita, según mis conclusiones todo ello es debido a los vestigios de espía que aún mantiene tan arraigados- por suerte fue Albus el encargado de redactarla o la vuela pluma no habría podido descifrar el idioma particular de Ethan.

- Tiene solo dos años y medio, así que aún es pequeñito -aunque solo el hablar claro se le dificulta pues al tratar de seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor puede asociar infinidad de objetos con sus respectivos nombres, por suerte mis dos hijos salieron mucho más inteligentes que yo a su edad, aunque no fue porque soy lento, solo que no tuve el estímulo adecuado- pero en cuanto hable bien, creo que no podremos hacerlo callar.

- En eso tienes razón, estoy seguro que ambos serán unos magos asombrosos -me da un beso en mi desordenado cabello, aunque ahora lo utilizo por debajo de los hombros y ha perdido, gracias a Merlín, gran parte de su rebeldía, no puedo no decir que debe lucir como un nido de pájaros después de tanta y deliciosa actividad- igual de grandioso como su papi.

- O como su papá -me giro para poder recostarme sobre su cuerpo mirándolo a los ojos y con parsimonia abro el pergamino que prepararon nuestros hijos- ¡ohhhh! qué lindo como comienza amor, escucha.

_Señor Santa:_

_Papi nos dijo que tú eras un señor que le lleva regalos a los niños muggle y que así te llamaban los niños de forma cariñosa, aunque papá dice que tu nombre real es Viejo Gordo Come Chocolates y que estaba seguro que debías ser algún pariente lejano del abuelito Albus, él realmente no es nuestro abuelito, pero era un señor muy bueno que quiso mucho a mi papá y a mi papi, así que aunque él vive en el cielo nosotros le decimos abuelito y también hablamos con su retrato que está en el castillo, siempre nos cuenta historias de nuestros papás, como tu también vuelas porque tienes un…._

_¡REMOS!._

_No remos Ethan, renos, y no hables, yo soy el que está dictando, bueno, con mi hermanito que se llama igual que el abuelito queremos que le lleves a él abuelito Albus cuando pases a dejar regalos al cielo una gran bolsa de caramelos de limón, papi dice que le gustan mucho….._

- ¡OHHHH, SEV!, nuestros bebés son adorables -sin darme cuenta siento que mi esposo me seca unas traicioneras lágrimas.

- Lo son, vamos continúa -se acerca a mi rostro para darme un suave beso mientras aferra sus brazos en un suave abrazo, trato de que el nudo que aprisiona mi garganta debido a la emoción se marche y retomo la lectura.

…_. papi dice que le gustan mucho, señor Santa Viejo Gordo Come Chocolates, no voy a decirle así porque su nombre es algo largo así que te llamaré Santa como los niños muggle, espero que no te moleste, ¡ah, sí!, perdón por mis modales, me llamo Albus y tengo seis años y dos meses y mi hermanito Ethan tiene dos años y cinco meses, se supone que solo entregas regalos a los niños muggle y que nosotros dos somos magos, pero sabemos que papá y papi nos darán los obsequios que les pedimos estas navidades, el equipo de pociones para mi y la capa de duelos para…_

_¡PADA MIIII!_

_¡Eeethan!, no hables yo iba a escribir._

_Pedón, Abus, pedo me mocioné, ahoda etoy callallito Abus._

_Ahora sigo, Santa como tu traes cosas que no se pueden comprar, bueno eso dice mi papi, queremos pedirte un nuevo hermanito, pero esta vez que sea niña, porque Hugo se siente muy feliz porque tiene a Rose y ya no estará solito porque su mami siempre está trabajando igual que el tío Ron. Ahora puedes hablar Ethan._

_Santa quedo ser hesmano gande como Abus, pedo no quedo que no llode mucho como Dose y que huela mal._

_Sí, que no llore y que no sea apestosa, cuando la abuela Molly le cambia el pañal apesta más que la poción de huesos que prepara papá._

_Eso es todo lo que queremos, dale nuestros saludos a tu esposa y a los elfos que hacen regalos para los niños muggle y a nuestros abuelitos Lily, Eileen, James, Sirius, Albus, al tío Fred, al tío Remus y la tía Tonks, dile que Teddy se porta muy bien, queremos que Teddy esta navidad venga con nosotros, el es nuestro hermano mayor aunque tenga otros papás. _

_Pedo no llodo si me caigo y no quele cabón._

_Sí el no llora es valiente como nuestros papás, estaremos esperando tu regalo, se despiden._

_Albus y Ethan Snape-Potter._

_Si no nos encuentras en el castillo donde nuestros papás trabajan estaremos en nuestra otra casa los elfos del castillo son muy buenos y de seguro te dirán la dirección para que puedas dejar a nuestra hermanita bajo el árbol._

_Dile de la tienda Abus._

_A, sí papi le dijo a papá que me habían encargado en el salón de pociones, y a Ethan en la oficina de papá, así que cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade enviaremos en la red flu de la tienda de bromas del tío George la carta porque el tío Draco le dijo a papá que el tío George sabía los tíos allí pidieron a Rose y nosotros queremos una hermanita porque la tía Mione dije que Teddy no era nuestro hermano y queremos que Teddy sea de verdad nuestro hermano, a él le gustan las niñas, por eso tenemos que tener una hermana para que se case con ella y así siempre viva con nosotros en casa y no se vaya siempre con su abuelita. Santa, papi dice que tu traes regalos a los niños que se portan bien todo el año y a los malos les das carbón, así que yo me porté bien y también ayudo a mis papás así que me traerás la hermanita que te pedí y a Ethan también se la traerás porque como él es pequeñito y no sabe portarse bien no es su culpa._

_Adiós Santa._

- Creo que estoy pervirtiendo a mis bebés -no puedo creer que mis pequeñitos hayan escuchado las tonterías que a veces hablamos con Sev- soy el peor de los padres.

- Eres un padre maravilloso -me abraza muy fuerte y me llena el rostro de pequeños besos para consolarme al igual que hace con nuestros hijos cuando se sienten mal- solamente tenemos unos hijos que para nuestra mala fortuna heredaron tu curiosidad.

- Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien -le doy un beso cargado de todo el amor que siento por el y escondo mi rostro en su cuello para poder oler su aroma tan familiar que siempre logra relajarme.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor ponernos en marcha antes que cierren las tiendas -veo como Sev comienza a invocar mi ropa con algo de velocidad- si esperamos a mañana habrán demasiadas personas.

- Pero ¿para qué? -lo veo sonreír de esa manera que sé que no me espera nada bueno, bueno, debo ser claro y decir que sí me espera algo buenísimo, únicamente que será en un lugar público- lo que pidieron los niños ya lo hemos comprado.

- Esas cosas sí, pero lo otro aún no -me doy cuenta que mi rostro se ha tornado completamente rojo de solo pensar en la aventura que nos espera tratando de concebir al nuevo integrante de la familia- considero una magnífica idea la de nuestros pequeños el de tener como hijo verdadero a Teddy.

- Pero aunque lo deseáramos, nada nos asegura que tuviésemos una hija -me visto, aunque no es porque esté pensando en esa locura de hacer el amor en la tienda de bromas, solo es para estar a la par con Severus- sabes bien que hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades, además nadie puede predecir que se enamoraría de nuestra hija.

- Bueno, por lo menos podemos intentarlo -me ayuda a acomodarme la ropa, no sin antes lanzarme un hechizo de limpieza y trata de acomodar mis cabellos- pero me refería a que tal vez podamos convencer a Andrómeda de por fin permitir que tu ahijado viva permanentemente con nosotros, después de todo desde que nos casamos hemos pasado una semana del verano con él y debo admitir que es muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro Sev? -nada me encantaría más que tener para siempre a Teddy conmigo, pero su abuela aún es algo reticente a ello- aunque lo vemos todo el año cuando está en clases, no me gusta estar lejos de el, sobre todo que siempre pasa solo las fiestas pues Andrómeda no es muy sociable.

- Claro que sí, además Albus e Ethan lo consideran su hermano -definitivamente no podría ser más feliz, estoy seguro que Sev utilizará todas sus armas Slytherin para lograr que deje a su nieto viviendo en nuestra casa, además este año nuestros pequeñitos serán de gran ayuda para convencerla- ella ya está algo mayor para lidiar con un pequeño Gryffindor hiperactivo que ha heredado el alma de los merodeadores.

- ¿Te había dicho que te amo? -me cuelgo de su cuello para robarle un apasionado beso que en pocos minutos es acompañado de caricias bastantes eróticas, creo que no llegaremos a la tienda de George para buscar el regalo que nuestros hijos han pedido, pero bueno, siempre queda mañana.


End file.
